


Тест ("Кобаяші-Мару")

by mila007



Series: Переклади Метті [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Академ-АУ. І та сама історія із проходженням Джимом Кірком "Кобаяші-Мару". Текст був написаний автором до виходу Ребуту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тест ("Кобаяші-Мару")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тест](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77207) by Мэтти. 



> Переклад зроблено на Перший фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький шлях”

**ТЕСТ  
("Кобаяші-Мару")**

_Земля  
Академія Зоряного Флоту  
2252_

**1**

\- ... Ну, як собі знаєш, Джиммі! Пропустиш чудову вечірку!  
Вперше за останній час кадети Академії Зоряного Флоту дістали вільний вечір та планували весело провести його у місті. Але в одного з них, Джима Кірка, попереду була своя “вечірка”.  
Бібліотечна комп'ютерна система була набагато потужнішою за персональні машини кадетів, і Джим вечір за вечором проходив на ній нещасливий тест «Кобаяші-Мару» - прокляття всіх кадетів, що стажувалися на командну посаду. Досі нікому не вдалося пройти його без втрат, але задача повинна була мати рішення, і тому Джим Кірк не збирався складати руки. Ось чому сьогодні він знову прямував до бібліотеки.  
Надвечір в цій частині студентського містечка було малолюдно, тому невелика групка кадетів біля одного з корпусів одразу привернула Джимову увагу. Він вже підняв руку для привітання, щоб без зайвих розмов і затримок проминути компанію своїх товаришів за академічною лавою, як раптом зрозумів, що зайняті вони були аж ніяк не дружньою бесідою. Четверо хлопців: один в кадетської формі і троє, вдягнених у цивільне вбрання, притисли до стіни п'ятого, також одягненного у форму Академії. Претензії, що їх вони нерозбірливо висловлювали останньому хлопцеві, вже дійшли стадії брутальних стусанів, якими четверо нападників перекидали свою жертву один одному.  
Незважаючи на те, що зростом жертва була вищою за будь-кого із нападників, Кірк не помітив з його боку жодної спроби захиститися, окрім однієї тихої фрази, яку Джим не розчув, та яка, здавалося, розлютила хлопців ще сильніше. Поштовх у плече, що наслідував їй, вже можна було вважати ударом.  
Подібні з'ясування стосунків між кадетами були, звісно ж, суворо заборонені і зводили на ще суворіші покарання. Але деякі студенти все ж вважали, що принципові непорозуміння можливо вирішити саме за допомогою подібного “з’ясування стосунків”. Якщо зняти кадетську форму та вийти за межі Академії, то там у будь-який спосіб можливо якщо не правду свою довести, то хоча б рішучість її відстоювати.  
Джим ніколи не брав участі в подібних “з’ясуваннях”, хоча і не засуджував тих, хто був, на його думку, просто ще не досить дорослим, щоб розуміти, навіщо вони тут. Більшість кадетів ще не встигла втямити, що якщо в майбутньому вони мріють отримати посади на кораблях, які направляються у довгі та далекі дослідницькі місії, вони повинні вміти вирішувати будь-які непорозуміння миром. Зазвичай у подібній ситуації Джим не став би нічого робити. Але четверо на одного? Битися на території Академії й ганьбити честь своєї форми?  
\- Гей, хлопці, краще б вам зупинитися, доки всі не опинилися “на суходолі”!  
Той з нападників, що не соромився навіть кадетських нашивок на рукавах, тихо, але з люттю промовив до Джима:  
\- Тебе це не стосується, салаго, забирайся. Він зовсім не збирається скаржитися. Вірно ж, вухастику?  
 _Що він... от дідько!_  
Джим раптом зрозумів, що високий хлопець не захищається не тому, що він слабкий або наляканий, а тому що він - вулканець  
В Академії Зоряного Флоту навчався лише один інопланетянин, і, звичайно ж, Кірк чув про нього. Вулканець, якесь коротке ім'я на букву “С”, як це у них заведено, на курс старший від нього самого, найвищі бали за всіма академічними дисциплінами. Джим не вважав себе експертом з вулканської культури, але першим пригадалося те, що вони не сприймають фізичного насильства.  
 _Якими ж покидьками треба бути, щоб напасти на того, хто не може захиститися?!_  
А скаржитися вулканець, схоже, справді не збирався. Він мовчки перевів погляд зі своїх кривдників на Джима. У його погляді не було ні страху, ні прохання про допомогу, а лише, можливо, якась розгубленість і гіркота.  
А ще Джиму привиділось у темних очах звинувачення в тому, що Земля випускає у космос ось таких своїх “дітей”.  
 _От і добре._  
Під здивованими поглядами нападників та вулканця Джим зняв формену куртку та охайно поклав її на землю.  
\- Чудово. Якщо у вас є будь-які претензії до кадета С… е-е-е, до цього кадета, то ви можете висловити їх мені. Я теж не буду скаржитися.  
\- Я тобі вже сказав, щоб ти валив, хробаче. Ти ж ішов у бібліотеку? То й сунь туди!  
Той із нападників, що не побоявся хизуватися своєю приналежністю до Академії, випустив із рук комірець форми вулканця та штовхнув його у руки своїх товаришів. Хлопець був старший за Кірка, значно вищий та кремезніший і він стрімко наближавсь. Персональний «Кобаяші-Мару» Джима Кірка. І, схоже, жертвою тепер мав стати він сам.  
І все ж Джим встиг заблокувати три удари, перш ніж четвертий, націлений у корпус, пробив його блок. Кірк і сам встиг зробити удар у відповідь, діставши супротивника в щелепу, але на цьому його везіння й закінчилося. Задихаючись від болю в ребрах, він ще встиг звернути увагу на те, що чомусь не чує більше глузливих вигуків інших хлопців, що ними вони підбадьорювали свого ватажка, перед тим, як якась нездоланна сила стала між ним і нападниками.  
Вулканець прийняв наступний удар на себе навіть не здригнувшись. Не стискаючи кулаків, простим поштовхом у груді він відкинув одного з нападників із такою силою, що той прокотився моріжком кілька метрів. Декілька секунд вулканець незворушно дивився на поваленого хлопця, який мало не рачки тікав слідом за своїми приятелями, що і холодного місця по собі не лишили. Кірк лежав та бгався від болю, коли Спок повернувся до нього. Джим розраховував на те, що “рятівник якого рятували” допоможе йому підвестися з землі, але руки вулканець Кірку не подав.  
 _От же ж, дійсно!.. Вони ж не люблять фізичного контакту. Щось пов'язане з телепатією, чи що..._  
Але, коли скривлений від болю Кірк спробував самостійно підвестися, смаглява тонкопала рука все ж підтримала його під лікоть.  
Вулканець попри весь клопіт, спричинений йому кадетами, виглядав абсолютно безжурно. Однак, коли звертався до Джима, він звів свої стрілкуваті брови на переніссі:  
\- Ви не повинні були втручатися. Ви могли постраждати.  
\- Авжеж, звичайно, ти все тримав під контролем. Як сам? Все добре?  
\- Мій стан задовільний.  
\- Ясно.Ти класно їх розкидав. Дякую.  
Вулканець витер тонку цівку зеленої крові, що точилася з розсадженої вилиці.  
\- Я не повинен був потурати подібному прояву насильства і шкодую про ваше втручання, яке спонукало мене до застосування сили.  
Джим мовчки проковтнув образу. Він оглянув свою пошматовану футболку і живо уявив, які гарні синці приховує її ціла частина. Проте звертатися до медчастини через такі дрібниці він не збирався. Ще однією причиною небажання познайомитися ближче із академічним лазаретом було те, що молодому буркотливому медику, котрий там чергував, довелося б занадто багато пояснювати про причину появи цих міток.  
Кірк насилу схилився, підняв з землі свою куртку, натягнув її і пішов до бібліотеки. На невдячного "потерпілого" він більше не дивився. Кілька хвилин по тому він почув за спиною легкі кроки. Вулканець прилаштувався до його ходи та перший порушив тишу:  
\- Ви бажаєте зайнятися в бібліотеці підготовкою до тестів?  
Джим скосив очі на свого незворушного супутника.  
\- Так. «Кобаяші-Мару»... Слухай, ти ж старший за мене на курс! Ти його проходив?  
\- Ні. Мені вистачило отриманих з тактики балів для того, щоб я міг уникнути проходження цього безвиграшного тесту.  
\- Що? Безвиграшного?!  
\- Так. Мої розрахунки на основі багаторічних статистичних викладок показали, що зберегти корабель у цьому тесті неможливо. Це перевірка командних якостей кадетів у стресовій ситуації, а не реальне тактичне завдання.  
\- Трясця ж йому!.. То вони нас дурять, так?! ... Послухай, я начебто пам'ятаю, що твої бали з програмування вищі, ніж у будь-кого в Академії. Це правда?  
\- Так. Я планую закінчити цей курс з відзнакою.  
\- “Плануєш” - ха... А ти не проти відповісти мені на декілька запитань... з програмування? Є у мене одна ідея... Ой, слухай, до речі, як тебе звати?  
Вулканец кілька секунд пильно вдивлявся у Кірка, перш ніж відповісти.  
\- Спок.  
\- А я - Джим. Джим Кірк.  
І два хлопця - захоплений майбутнім завданням землянин і притянений силою харизми цього землянина вулканець - пліч-о-пліч увійшли у широкі скляні двері бібліотеки.

**2**

Джим здалеку вгледів у переповненому кадетами коридорі головного корпусу Академії чорняву голову вулканця. Зробити це було неважко: Спок був трохи вищим, ніж більшість студентів і був безсумнівним володарем найохайнішої зачіски в Академії. Крім того, метушливий натовп завжди якимось чином оминав його, як вода самотню скелю в стромовині. Кадети розступалися, коли бачили вулканця, ніби намагалися ненароком не зачепити його. Частково це було проявом ввічливості - всім була відома нелюбов вулканців до порушення їх “особистого простору”. І все ж виглядало це так, ніби чорнявий інопланетник був тут чужим.  
Переборовши, нарешті, людський вир, що стихійно виникав в кільватері за неквапно ступаючим вулканцем, Джим плеснув Спока по плечу:  
\- Привіт! З ксенобіології? Заздрю - тобі вона, мабуть, легко дається!  
Спок перевів погляд, сповнений світової скорботи та смиренності, з руки хлопця, що й досі знаходилася на його плечі, на усміхнене Джимове обличчя.  
\- Запевняю вас, кадете Кірк, що до вступу в Академію я володів анітрохи не більшими знаннями, ніж будь-хто з кадетів, стосовно силікатних форм життя або істот, які дихають хлором.  
Джим розсміявся і знову плеснув Спока по плечу. Цього разу він навіть злегка забив собі руку.  
\- Ох... Слухай, зви-но мене Джимом, добре? Бо я почуваюся невігласом, називаючи тебе лишень на ім’я. “Спок” - це ж твоє особисте ім'я? А прізвище у тебе взагалі є? Не пригадаю, щоб коли-небудь його чув.  
\- Так, “Спок” - це моє особисте ім'я... І якщо це здається тобі справедливим, я буду називати тебе на ім’я.  
\- До речі, ти не відповів. Щодо прізвища.  
\- Не думаю, що це знання стане тобі у пригоді.  
\- Мені просто цікаво.  
Спок ледь стримав зітхання:  
\- Крім особистого, у мене є кланове ім'я. С'чн Т'чай .  
\- Сч... ммм... Добре. Най по тому буде - я все одно хотів би, щоб ти називав мене моїм ім’ям.  
Вир натовпу виніс Кірка та Спока до головного залу їдальні.  
Вони влаштувалися зі своїми тацями за столом, що стояв подалі від інших. Спок при нагоді намагався уникати компанії за обідом, і тепер старанно оминав поглядом біфштекс у Джимовій тарілці. Зголоднілі кадети швидко покінчили зі своєю їжею та повернулися до незавершеної напередодні у бібліотеці суперечки про безщасний «Кобаяші-Мару».  
Як пояснив Джимові Спок, як Кірк розумів тепер і сам, проблема, через яку проходження тесту було неможливе, полягала у тому, що комп'ютерна система змінювала вихідні дані задачі, реагуючи на будь-яке рішення капітана відповідною протидією. Джим обізвав цю систему «Тотальна невдача» .  
\- Якщо я наважуся розпочати рятувальну операцію, то сигнал S.O.S. виявиться пасткою. Якщо проігнорую прохання про допомогу і не стану входити до Нейтральної Зони, то сигнал виявиться справжнім, і на мене покладеться відповідальність за загибель сотень людей. Спробую провести евакуацію і відвести корабель - перевантажу двигун. Вирішу прийняти бій - виснажу щити... - Джим від повноти почуттів вдарив ребром долоні по столу. - Скінчиться тим, що клінгони висадять свій десант і захоплять мій корабель.  
\- Також можна активувати систему самознищення.  
Кірк витріщився на вулканця, намагаючись зрозуміти, чи той не жартує.  
\- Тоді вже я ТОЧНО програю!.. Втім, вважаю, самознищення також не спрацює.  
\- Я лише перелічую варіанти.  
\- Так. Але всі вони марні, доки система «Тотальної невдачі» діє!  
\- А чи не думаєш ти, Джиме, що ця програма є необхідним кроком у процесі навчання? Статистична ймовірність реалізації найгіршого сценарію розвитку подій у реальних умовах становить...  
\- Та не потрібні мені цифри, Споку! Краще скажи мені, як сформульоване завдання цього тесту?  
Спок миттєво видав інформацію зі своєї досконалої пам'яті:  
\- "Вжити всі необхідні дії для того, щоб не допустити захоплення корабля ворогом, при цьому звести до мінімуму число потенційних жертв інциденту".  
\- Ось! І домогтися цього неможливо в принципі. Як на твою думку, це чесно?!  
\- Якщо привести показник можливості реалізації найгіршого варіанту розвитку подій до середнього реального статистичного показника...  
\- П'ятдесят на п'ятдесят, Спок, більше талану мені не потрібно! Нехай все буде чесно, і я виграю, які б карти мені не дісталися, за будь-якої чисельної переваги супротивника та всього такого іншого!  
Джим вже не вперше переривав вулканця напівслові, але, як не дивно, Спока це не дратувало. Навпаки, ентузіазм цієї людини йому надзвичайно імпонував.  
\- Джиме, наскільки я зрозумів, під терміном “талан” ти маєш на увазі саму можливість отримання запланованого результату твоїх дій. Але навіть середньостатистичний показник у наданій ситуації зробить проходження цього тесту можливим лише в теорії. Той факт, що ніхто ще не зміг пройти «Кобаяші-Мару», не викликав досі особливого подиву тому, що сценарій цей дуже складний. Поза зоною прямого зв'язку зі Штабом Флоту самотній корабель змушений покладатися тільки на свої ресурси. Багаторазова перевага в чисельності забезпечує ескадрі супротивника занадто великі шанси на успіх.  
\- Значить, тобі цікаво було б дізнатися, як я збираюся виграти?  
Спок скептично звів брову:  
\- Я продовжую стверджувати, що це неможливо. Але мені цікаво було б простежити за ходом твоїх думок.  
\- От і добре! Допоможи мені встановити чесні та справедливі умови проходження тесту, і ти побачиш, як я зможу перемогти.  
\- Несанкціоноване втручання в роботу будь-якої комп'ютерної системи Академії є важким порушенням встановлених правил.  
\- А весь цей тест наразі є одним великим шахрайством! - Джим притлумив голос до змовницького шепіту. - Я не прошу тебе перепрограмовувати комп'ютерну систему. Я прошу тебе написати мені програму, яка теоретично здатна призвести до потрібного мені результату. Що я буду з цією програмою робити - це вже цілком і повністю моя відповідальність, чи не так?  
Спок витратив декілька секунд на обмірковування цієї вкрай суперечливої тези.  
\- Але ж я знаю, як ти збираєшся її використовувати.  
\- Скоріше, здогадуєшся. Але ніхто не запитає тебе про це. А сам я нікому не розповім.  
\- Я... обіцяю докласти зусиль до всебічного аналізу цієї дилеми.  
\- Тобто, тобі треба подумати до завтра.  
Землянин радісно підвівся на ноги, наостанокще раз вкрай фамільярно плеснувши Спока по плечу. Вулканець дивився у його відкрите обличчя, грівся у променях його посмішки та йому не залишалося нічого, крім як відповісти:  
\- Так.

**3**

І Кірк, і Гері Мітчелл - кадет першого курсу та його сусід по кімнаті - були солідарні у своєму прагненні стати коли-небудь не просто технічними або науковими фахівцями, не просто командирами середньої ланки, а отримати високі командні посади на космічному кораблі. Третьокурсник Джим за виняткові успіхи у навчанні та, ймовірно, для підвищення командних навичок, був призначений куратором і якраз над групою Гері. Їх дружбі це не заважало - в навчальний час Гері ніколи не поводився з сусідом по гуртожитку фамільярно. Джиму хлопець подобався: він був здібним студентом і добре ладнав з людьми. Втім, сам Джим приділяв помітно більше уваги балам у табелі успішності, чого хотів домогтися і від “підшефного”. Можливо, саме тому їхню кімнату прозвали “капітанською каютою”, але лише Джима іноді жартівливо окликали «гей, кеп!».  
\- Гей, кеп!  
Гері, що розвалився на своєму ліжку, кидав у стіну та ловив тенісний м'ячик.  
\- І я навіть не буду питати, куди це ти зібрався. І так знаю, що в бібліотеку, витріщатися в екран разом з цим своїм “новим кращим другом”. Джиммі, та він же найнудніший і найпохмуріший тужень в усій Академії. Невже цей безглуздий тест настільки важливий для тебе, що ти через це...  
\- Агов! - Джим вперше осмикнув приятеля так різко. - Припини до нього чіплятися. Він нормальний хлопець, просто... Він все-таки інопланетник, і він тут зовсім самий. Не думаю, що нам з тобою було б легко вчитися у Вулканскькій Академії Наук. До того ж він зовсім не нудний, він стільки всього знає...  
\- Гаразд, гаразд, - Гері миролюбно махнув рукою. - Просто мене бісить, що він такий сноб.  
\- Ти це про що?  
\- Пам'ятаєш той спецкурс, на який мене взяли?  
\- Та штука про “розвиток особливих здібностей, а-більше-ти-нічого-не-можеш- розповісти”?  
На цей раз звився Гері:  
\- Справа просто в тому, що я пройшов за результатами тестування, а ти - ні! Ось тебе й заздрощі беруть, що я тебе в чомусь обійшов! Зі старшокурсників тести професора Клейхорна теж пройшли лише кілька курсантів. І знаєш, хто серед них? Твій гостровухий приятель! Котрий потім з кислою міною відмовився від прослуховування спецкурсу!  
\- Та облиш, Гері! Мені й самому професор Клейхорн не надто подобається. Він бачить тільки тих людей, котрі можуть йому стати при нагоді. Може, і я б відмовився.  
\- Проф - геній, він дивиться у майбутнє, Джим. А ти, вочевидь, заразився “вулканством”. Вали давай звідси, поки і мене не заразив, - Гері зі сміхом запустив у Кірка м'ячем.  
Джим м'яч зловив та кинув приятелеві назад. І навіть стримав поривання жбурнути снаряд з усією силою. Гері був хорошим хлопцем. Вони жили в одній “каюті” вже рік, багато разів приходили один одному на допомогу і весело проводили час після занять. Якщо б не цей бісовий факультатив Клейхорна, що після нього Гері завжди з таємничо- зарозумілим виглядом починав в голос розмірковувати про великі перспективи та роль Зоряного Флоту в долі Федерації і всього квадранту...  
\- А ти не підеш?  
\- Та ні-ні-ні, у мене призначена зустріч.  
Гері було повернувся до своєї забавки, підкручуючи під час кидка м'яч найскладнішим чином. Та коли Кірк вже закривав двері, вигукнув:  
\- Слухай, кеп, будь...  
\- Що?  
\- ... Та ні... Нічого. Іди вже, бо твій пунктуальний приятель на тебе не чекатиме.  
Гері помилився - біля виходу з корпусу Джима якраз чекали, от тільки зовсім не Спок. Ясна річ, Джим не міг дозволити собі просто відвернутися та піти назад у двері гуртожитку. Тож, намагаючись максимально заспокоїтися, він попрямував вниз сходами прямо до кадетів Олдерсона, Гілларда, Сайкса і Беллі.  
Нещодавній інцидент подарував Джимові Кірку не тільки дуже незвичного друга, але й настільки ж незвичних для нього ворогів. Джим намагався підтримувати рівні приятельські стосунки з усіма в Академії, проте з цією четвіркою мирне співіснування було тепер неможливим. Можливо, вони побоювалися, що Кірк поскаржиться на них, або не змогли стерпіти того, що Джим став свідком їх ганебної поразки, коли вони четверо за лічені секунди були розкидані по моріжку пацифістом-вулканцем. Що б там не було, вони стали для Джима справжньою занозою. При кожній зустрічі в коридорах вони ніби випадково штовхали його, а за неможливості видати стусана нагороджували його поглядами, повними безмовної загрози.  
Ворога потрібно знати в обличчя. Кірк ще в перший день знайомства запитав у Спока, кому саме він перейшов дорогу. Причини, з якої Олдерсон з приятелями напали на нього, вулканець Джиму не назвав, проте про своїх переслідувачів розповів докладно. Стів Олдерсон був старшим за інших у цій компанії “друзів”, він навчався в одній групі зі Споком. Олдерсон міг похвалитися не тільки високим зростом, але й другим після Спока місцем за кількістю балів, ба ж навіть проходженням відбору на відвідування сумнозвісних занятть спецкурсу професора Клейхорна .  
Коли Кірк порівнявся з хлопцями, вони заступили йому шлях. Олдерсон “по-дружньому” поклав руку Джимові на плече, але як слід “побалакати” їм не дали. У дверях гуртожитку з’явилася наступна фігура. І, поки небажаний свідок прощався з кимось на ганку, Олдерсон встиг лише міцно прикласти Джима потилицею проти східців. Приятелі Стіва затулили драматичну сцену від сторонніх очей. Старший курсант притиснув дезорієнтованого після удару Кірка до східців:  
\- Пам'ятай, що ти мені не подобаєшся. Мені не подобається твоя самовдоволена пика. Мені не подобається те, як ти хизуєшся, чуєш, друг чужинців? Я б на твоєму місці поводив себе тихо, як мишеня.  
Нарешті перекошене від люті обличчя зникло з Джимового поля зору. У голові запаморочилося і наступне, що він побачив, було вже набагато приємніше обличчя людини, котра до нього схилилался. Бачити цю людину було одночасно доречно і дуже незручно.  
\- Добридень, лікарю...  
\- Маккой. Я радий, що ти хоча б частково пам'ятаєш, хто я. Напропалу біг, чи що? Якщо тобі якимось дивом дісталися дві ліві ноги, так це я можу виправити... Скільки пальців бачиш?  
І, незважаючи на те, що Кірк виявився у змозі дорахувати до двох, від примусового візиту до лазарету його це не вберегло.  
Леонард Маккой, завідувач медчастиною Академії, вже здобув собі погану славу тим, що потрапити в його володіння було куди як простіше, аніж вибратися звідти . Ходили чутки, що через суперечку з якоюсь шишкою лікаря Маккоя потурили з військового госпіталю, приставивши наглядати замість вкритих нагородами ветеранів за безсловесними кадетами.  
Лікар подивився у Джима зіниці і несподівано легко підвів хлопця на ноги, перекинувши його руку через своє плече. Не виникало жодного сумніву, що їх шлях прямував до лазарету.  
Джим подумки зітхнув: «Прощавайте, плани на вечір».  
\- Томографія і відновлення тканин голови. Або подивимося зіниці, йод і пластир. Обирай. І ще ось що. Ти повинен розповісти мені, як ти впав. Я слухаю.  
Джим пробурмотів щось накшталт «просто впав, і все». Розповідати про нерозумну втрату пильності йому зовсім не хотілося. Описувати ж кому-небудь із керівництва Академії всю ситуацію від її початку... Джим починав схилятися до думки, що це могло б бути найвірнішим рішенням, хоча роль “стукача” і виглядала образливо. Джим все ще сподівався на свою спроможність самостійно опанувати ситуацію. Ось щойно перестане паморочитися у голові.  
Думка про йод та пластирі у волоссі чомусь Джима не привабила, та він визнав за менше зло перетерпіти півгодинний лоскіт тканинного регенератора. Маккой заходився біля пацієнта та невпинно буркотів:  
\- Лягай. Мені потилиця твоя потрібна, а не вираз обличчя святого мученика.  
Двадцять хвилин потому тихий сигнал сповістив про появу відвідувача. Джим вмирав з цікавості, бо був неспроможний повернути голову та побачити, хто це. Цікавість задовольнило привітання, яким лікар Маккой нагородив новоприбулого:  
\- А-а-а, містере Вулканцю. Не вірю очам, ви нарешті вирішили погодитися на позаплановий огляд? До речі, цей синець на твоїй вилиці...  
\- Я в сімнадцятий раз змушений відмовитися від позапланового огляду, лікарю. Цієї миті я не маю ні нагоди, ані бажання офірувати навчальним часом заради заповнення білих плям у ваших знаннях із позаземної фізіології.  
Джим очікував від лікаря, що отримав досить різку відповідь від кадета, спалаху обурення, проте, на його подив, цього не сталося. Схоже, що ця розмова з невеликими варіаціями повторювалася вже далеко не вперше.  
\- Ну ти й зануда, хлопець. Втім, як завжди, тож я вважатиму, що ти в нормі. Ти, мабуть, за цим “пораненим”?  
Отримавши від Спока ствердну відповідь, доктор повернувся до Джима.  
\- Ти був хорошим хлопчиком, наскільки ти взагалі на це здатний. Візьми цукерку із банки, та щоб я жодного з вас тут не бачив!  
Опинившись, нарешті, на волі, Джим та Спок попрямували до критого переходу, що з'єднував адміністративний корпус із бібліотекою, куди Джим все ще не втрачав надії сьогодні потрапити.  
\- А у нього і справді була банка з лакрицею. Ну і тип! І все ж таки схоже, що він готовий розрізати тебе на шматочки, щоб побачити, як влаштовані твої трибки.  
\- Я маю з повною усвідомленістю заявити, що в моєму організмі немає нічого, що називається або має форму триби.  
\- Взагалі-то, я пожартував.  
\- Я був би дуже вдячний тобі, Джиме, якби ти заздалегідь попереджав мене, коли збираєшся “пожартувати”.  
\- Неодмінно так і зроблю наступного разу. Це я щойно знову пожартував. Наступного разу попереджу точно... До речі, що ти тут робиш?  
\- Ти не прийшов до бібліотеки, і я виявив за необхідне розшукати тебе .  
\- Дякую. Вибач, що запізнився - ось... Впав невдало. Я в нормі, просто гуля на потилиці.  
Хвилину Спок крокував мовчки, а потім рішуче повернувся до Кірка.  
\- Я відчуваю, коли люди говорять неправду. І я розумію, що саме ти не хочеш мені розповідати. Мені здається, ми неправильно поставилися до ситуації, Джиме. Необхідне втручання керівництва Академії .  
\- Ні! Ні, чуєш? Визнаю, що недооцінив Олдерсона, але більше цього не повториться. Якщо зрозуміємо, що вони небезпечні для тебе чи ще для когось, тоді я з тобою погоджуся, але зараз ця справа стосується лише мене. Дідько, боюся, ти не зрозумієш, але просто повір мені! Я повинен розібратися з цим самотужки! Будь-ласка.  
Вулканец насупився, але все ж погодився, хоча і проти свого бажання.  
\- До речі, Спок... Олдерсон проходив «Кобаяші-Мару»?  
Така різка зміна теми змусила вулканця здивовано підняти брову.  
\- Так, він проходив його на посту капітана. Ефективність його дій була оцінена в сорок три бали.  
\- Сорок три відсотки ефективності. Ха! Просто-таки чудово... для такого кретина і невдахи, - Кірк широко посміхнувся. - Думаю, якщо я його тут обійду, це буде гарним початком... Ти ж дійшов висновку щодо мого прохання?  
Спок незворушно зустрів сповнений надії погляд землянина.  
\- Так. Я зроблю те, про що ти просиш.

Вони вже кілька днів поспіль зустрічалися після занять в бібліотеці. Сьогодні, як і завжди, незважаючи на вечірню годину, в бібліотеці все ще було забагато людей.  
Джим негайно окупував один з бібліотечних терміналів, проганяючи черговий раз безвиграшний сценарій «Кобаяші-Мару». Спок мовчки стирчав за його спиною, висловлюючи свою думку про нове ризиковане рішення Джима тільки виразними рухами брів. Зараз одна гостра брова вулканця злетіла до самого чубу - Джим, схоже, направив свій корабель на таран ворожого флагману.  
Навколо Джима і Спока вже традиційно зібралася компанія кадетів з різних курсів, котра жартувала в очікуванні чергового розгрому, що його мав пережити Кірк сьогодні.  
Навіть найпотужніша комп'ютерна система бібліотеки, звичайно, не давала повного уявлення про хід тесту. У заліковому порядку «Кобаяші-Мару» проводився на тренажері, що повністю відтворював місток космічного корабля галактичного класу з усіма робочими станціями, технічними та іншими можливостями. Справжнє проходження тесту ускладнювалося ще й тим, що кадетові, якому діставався почесний, але дуже непростий обов'язок - бути капітаном в цьому випробуванні, належало командувати не умовним екіпажем, що його симулював комп'ютер, а справжніми людьми, своїми товаришами-кадетами. Ходили навіть чутки, що в найближчі роки саме «Кобаяші-Мару» мав стати “тренувальним боєм”, який проводитимуть під час стажування курсантів-старшокурсників на борту справжнього космічного корабля. Проте, щоб там не було, доки тренуватися в такій спрощеній формі за сценарієм «Кобаяші-Мару» ніхто не забороняв.  
Екран замерехтів сполохами червоної тривоги. Ворожий флагман було знищено, але й власні щити Джимового корабля не витримали...  
За спиною в Кірка загомоніли глядачі. З поваги до бібліотечних правил - напівголоса.  
\- Гру завершено. Вставте наступні півкредиту. Піу-піу-піу.  
Джим не звернув уваги на жарти, а замість цього повернувся до Спока.  
\- Я хочу подати заяву на проходження «Кобаяші-Мару» через два тижні, наприкінці цього семестру.  
\- Джиме, ти не забув, що про намір пройти тест має бути заявлено групою кадетів?  
\- Ні, не забув. Гері погодиться. Ще Мулліген, і Кларк, і... Гей, - Кірк підвищив голос, щоб кожен із тих, хто обступив “поле бою”, міг його почути. - Я сподіваюся виграти «Кобаяші-Мару»! Хто хоче бути у першій в історії Академії команді, якій це вдасться?  
Дружний регіт заполонив зал, і хтось один висловив загальну думку:  
\- Ти тренуєшся тут вже другий тиждень, і ще жодного разу навіть не наблизився до перемоги.  
\- Я вивчав можливі варіанти розвитку подій, і я знаю, як можна виграти, та мій метод спрацює проти системи тільки один раз.  
Наступні гарячі суперечки, проте, виявили декількох зацікавлених сміливою пропозицією Джима. Подумки формуючи свою першу команду, Джим Кірк подався нарешті відсипатися після цього довгого дня.  
На прощання Спок відчув своїм обов'язком зауважити:  
\- Ти не попередив цих кадетів про те, що збираєшся порушити правила.  
Мрійливо усміхнений Джим заперечливо похитав головою:  
\- Якщо вони нічого не знатимуть, то і відповідальності ніякої не нестимуть. Я все візьму на себе. І ми БУДЕМО першими, хто пройде «Кобаяші-Мару»!

**4**

Спок не довірив таку роботу комп'ютерному терміналові Академії і за кілька годин написав програму-”троян” на власному паді, що був відокремлений від системи. На думку Спока вийшло навіть достатньо... витончено. На розсуд вулканця, сама ідея того, що цьому продукту логіки та розуму належало забезпечити Джимове везіння, була дуже інтригуючою. Вулканці були далекі від розуміння концепції “везіння” та “талану”. На відміну від понять справедливості й таких умов задачі, що дозволяли її вирішити. Джим називав це чесною грою.  
Першим призначенням програми було зламати комп’ютерну систему, цього порушення, на жаль, було не уникнути, адже в Академії вчилося забагато талановитих і заповзятих учнів, тож система, на базі якої проводилося тестування, була повністю відрізана від зовнішнього втручання. А от її другим і основним - Спок дозволив собі на секунду відчути втіху від проробленої роботи - программа повинна була буквально _переконати_ систему в тому, що вихідні дані тексту були початково помилковими, тоді ж як нові введені дані - лише корегували допущену раніше помилку. Комп'ютерна система Академії була досить розумною для сприйняття такої інформації.  
Вже був час вирушати до бібліотеки. Вулканець полишив монітор та перевів погляд на порожню стіну своєї каюти, як їх називали кадети, які шанували традиції гуртожитків.  
Спок жив у своїй каюті на самоті, хоча це й була дуже рідкісна практика в Академії. Вважалося, що сумсне проживання у гуртожитку покликано допомогти кадетам звикнути до тісного співтовариства на облавку космічного корабля. Адже далеко не всі студенти після закінчення Академії отримували призначення на кораблі галактичного класу, а невеличкі патрульні судна, що курсували Нейтральною Зоною, передбачали необхідність тісної взаємодії людей на вельми малій площі протягом тривалого часу. Інколи навіть не всім офіцерам вистачало вільних кают.  
Спочатку вулканця вселили у невеличких розмірів “каюту” із однокурсником, але той не витримав довго, а після нього Спокові сусіди по кімнаті змінювали один одного дуже швидко. Людей відштовхувала його холодність та малоемоційність, і кожного разу студенти вигадували новий привід, щоб подати прохання про переселення. Врешті решт, хтось у керівництві Академії лишив напризволяще ситуацію, що склалася, і Спок залишився у своїй каюті один.  
З одного боку, Спока це цілком влаштовувало. Галасливі і нестримані у прояві емоцій сусіди-земляни нерідко заважали йому займатися. Окрім того, одноосібне володіння каютою дозволило йому налаштувати клімат-контроль у відповідності зі своїми потребами. Звісно ж система контролю клімату в каюті курсантів не могла забезпечити вулканцеві оптимальних умов, які б відтворювали кліматичні умови його рідної планети, але він хоча б підвищив температуру повітря на декілька градусів.  
З іншого боку... Іноді, ось так, як зараз, відриваючи погляд від екрану, Спок ловив себе на думці, що йому хочеться з кимось обговорити вдале програмне рішення, поділитися думкою про суперечливу тезу у науковій статті або просто поставити запитання про черговий дивний неписаний людський звичай. Але, як підводив очі, він знову наражався поглядом на порожні стіни каюти .  
У Спока майже не було особистих речей. Єдина зміна цивільного одягу була вулканського покрою, і він не носив її на Землі. Крім подарованої матір'ю чорної туніки у нього була іще вручена Амандою маленька сімейна голографія (все ще акуратно упакована на дні валізи), кілька старих вулканських та земних книг, пад (звісно ж, найкращий на всю Академію), купа безглуздих, з точки зору Спока, нагородних дрібничок, отриманих ним за конкурсні наукові проекти, необхідний мінімум побутових дрібниць і... все.  
Втім від недавна у Спока з'явилося ще дещо, що належало тільки йому. Це не було чимось матеріальним, але мало для вулканця значно більше значення, ніж будь-яка річ. Це дивне відчуття все посилювалося. Навіть незважаючи на те, що заперечувати очевидне було нелогічно, Спок продовжував переконувати себе в абсолютній неможливості того, що відбувалося. Справа була в тому, що востаннє він відчував подібне на Вулкані у той короткий період його життя, коли Сайбок, старший син його батька, його зведений брат, жив разом із ними.  
Саме існування Сайбока стало тоді шокуючим фактом навіть для Сарека. Він і припустити не міг, що його перший та дуже короткий шлюб дав початок новому життю. Проте коли мати Сайбока померла, молодий вулканець замість того, щоб лишатися у монастирі, що слугував на прихисток його матері, виказав бажання познайомитися із батьком та його новою сім’єю. Сарек із Амандою одразу погодилися прийняти його. А Спок попри усі свої страхи щодо суперництва із “справжнім вулканцем” знайшов у Сайбоці найкращого друга. Цей час був дуже непростим для Спока. Він особливо гостро відчував свою відмінність від інших, у той час як Сайбок приймав його тим, ким він був. Не вдивлявся у надії помітити помилку, не вишукував проявів дурної земної крові. Навпаки, на фоні Сайбоку Спок виглядав і почував себе істинним вулканцем, тоді як Сайбок був бунтарем аж до самих кісток.  
Їхні родинні зв’язки встановилися і зміцніли дуже швидко та поєднали сім'ю так міцно, як з роду не було.  
Споку досі важко було згадувати про брата. Сайбок був особливим, надзвичайно обдарованим, він розумів шлях Вулкану можливо краще, ніж будь-хто інший, проте при цьому обрав свій власний шлях. І допоміг Споку зважитися на пошуки свого.  
Спок чудово розумів, що саме брат зронив у його розум ідею відправитися продовжувати освіту за межі Вулкану, щоб знайти себе і своє призначення. Але остаточне рішення вступити до Академії Зоряного Флоту Федерації Спок приймав вже сам, після того, як брат його покинув. Вирушаючи за лише йому чутним покликом геть з планети, Сайбок розірвав усі свої ментальні зв’язки із родиною.  
Сайбок був надзвичайно сильним телепатом і зміг здійснити те, що зазвичай було під силу лише смерті - розірвати усі зв’язки, що з'єднували його із батьком та братом. Кожна секунда їхнього прощання лишилася назавжди викарбованою Споковій пам’яті. Сайбок відкрито плакав, як більше не боявся шокувати і образити брата недозволеним виявом емоцій. І навіть після свого жахливого вчинку він ніби не мав сил остаточно залишити Спока та міцно обіймав його на прощання.  
Спок ніяк не відреагував на це тоді. Він застиг у Сайбокових обіймах, стримуючи жорстокі слова осуду і негідної вулканця образи. Біль від розриву ментального зв'язку з братом була занадто сильною. І Спок не прийняв пояснень Сайбока. Всі розмови про необхідність повної відкритості та свободи сприйняття в пошуках вищої сутності здавалися йому ганебною втечею від реальності.  
Біль від цієї втрати з часом трохи згасла, але не зникла зовсім. Зв'язок Спока з батьками ніколи не був особливо міцним, а Т'Прінг - дівчину, з якою він був заручений - він не відчував зовсім. Але тепер ця порожнеча, що усі ці роки приховано пригнічувала вулканця, раптово почала заповнюватися.  
Це здавалося абсолютно неймовірним, але він починав сприймати землянина Джима Кірка, з яким був знайомий лише двадцять чотири дні і шістнадцять годин, так само, як відчував колись брата по крові. Коли Джим потрапив до лазарету, вулканець негайно відчув недобре. Спок тоді вважав занадто складним пояснювати це землянинові, але він якимось чином сприймав його стан, в якійсь малій мірі розділяючи почуття Джима.  
Завдяки дружнім стосункам із Джеймсос Кірком за останні три тижні Спок дізнався про землян більше, ніж за всі минулі роки навчання в Академії. Звичайно, мати Спока теж була землянкою, але вона намагалася прищепити синові справжні вулканські цінності та здобула у тому такий успіх, що про свою людську спадщину Спок мав досить слабке уявлення. Він вивчав земну культуру та звичаї за книгами, але в спілкуванні з однолітками-землянами книжкові знання не допомагали.  
Джим Кірк так само, як колись Сайбок, сприймав Спока тим, ким він був, не вимагав від нього дотримання умовностей, що були прийняті у земному спілкуванні, не чекав, що вулканец буде сміятися над його жартами, та навіть привчившись не простягати руку у привітальному жесті. Але при цьому Джим ніколи не загострював уваги на відмінностях у їхніх культурах, тих самих, що віддаляли Спока від інших кадетів.  
Вулканец намагався зрозуміти, чи було це дивне почуття нез'ясовного порозуміння та прийняття причиною того, що останнім часом йому хотілося усе більше часу проводити у бібліотеці, аніж у своїй каюті. І Спок все частіше зустрічав палаючий ентузіазмом і енергією погляд яскравих Джимових очей, як відривав погляд від екрану комп’ютеру.  
Інфокристал із програмою-”трояном” зник у Джимовій кишені.  
\- Дякую, Спок! Це... дуже важливо для мене. І не переймайся через порушення правил. По-перше, ми просто встановлюємо справедливість, а по-друге, це залишиться між нами.  
Але, що б там не говорив землянин, Спок більше не міг переконувати себе у непричетності до авантюри кадета Кірка.  
Грандіозний Джимів проект не скасовував перебігу навчального процесу, тож Спок повернувся до побудови імовірнісних математичних моделей, а сам землянин, хоча б на пару годин залишив осторонь думки про «Кобаяші-Мару», та спрямував увесь свій ентузіазм на вивчення політики й права Зоряного Флоту. Спок мав свою думку щодо Кіркової схильності до творчого тлумачення зорефлотського Статуту. Він побоювався, чи це не придведе надалі до такого ж “творчого” виконання наказів. Втім, бали за цим курсом у Джима завжди були непогані, але, скоріше, не за рахунок досконального знання Директив і законів, а через його відношення до них, що так імпонувало викладачам.  
\- Цей протокол Першого контакту недостатньо гнучкий. Він припускає, що ініціатива буде виходити саме від нас, або, принаймні, екіпаж, якому так пощастило, буде зберігати повний контроль над ситуацією. Звучить надто самовпевнено.  
\- Я вважав, що ти будеш вважати цю “самовпевненість” головною перевагою даного протоколу.  
\- Ха-ха . Ти вразив мене у саме серце!  
\- Що?..  
\- Забудь. Я хочу скласти список виправлень до цього бісового Протоколу. Подивишся?  
\- Авжеж.

**5**

Кінець семестру, а разом з ним і Той Самий День - тріумфу або провалу Джима Кірка - стрімко наближався.  
Кадети Академії Зоряного флоту мали можливість вибирати черговість проходження тестування. Зазвичай «Кобаяші-Мару» призначався останнім, коли, на думку кадетів, був менший ризик зіпсувати враження викладачів про їх здібності. З іншого боку, бували випадки, коли за результатами складання (або вірніше нескладання) «Кобаяші-Мару» змінювалися вже практично отримані призначення, а тому іноді знаходилися бажаючі випробувати свої сили за рік або два до випуску, щоб був час виправити ситуацію, показавши себе в інших царинах.  
Зовсім уникнути «Кобаяші-Мару» вдавалося лише одиницям - тим кадетам, котрі, як і Спок, отримували настільки високі бали за теоретичну частину та більш “прохідним” іспитам, що них з лишком вистачало їм для отримання підсумкового балу.  
У кабінеті адмірала Мелорі, протектора Академії Флоту, комп'ютерна система гучним дзиньканням сповістила про надходження чергових документів з канцелярії.  
Переглядаючи документи в пошуках “пташок”, на місці яких повинна з’явитися його резолюція, адмірал раптом зупинився і перечитав один із запитів уважніше.  
\- Кірк, так? Джеймс Кірк. О, і вже третій курс. А здавалося б лишень нещодавно... Так...  
Адмірал хвилину замислено крутив у руках світлове перо, а потім попрохав з'єднати його зі Штабом, де вчинив секретарю суворий допит про те, які кораблі нацей час знаходятьсяв доках на земній орбіті, і які капітани змушені прохолоджуватися в кублі бюрокра... тобто, в Штабі Флоту.  
\- Пайк, Костовіц, Соколов і Гарровік? Відмінно. З'єднайте мене з Пайком.  
Після п'ятихвилинної розмови капітан Крістофер Пайк підтвердив адміралові, що він із задоволенням увійде до складу комісії, яка спостерігатиме за щорічним тестуванням кадетів Академії Флоту. Крім того, це допоможе йому перечекати жахливу бюрократичну тяганину, що виникла внаслідок несанкціонованого використання реплікатора на його кораблі. Комп'ютер наполегливо видавав інформацію про непідтверджене ніякими запитами реплікування стародавнього кремінного пістолета і п'яти тонн томатної пасти. І капітан Пайк провів у Штабі вже чотири дні, заповнюючи десятки формулярів у спробі довести випадкову помилку комп'ютеру.  
Питання Пайк задав тільки одне:  
\- До речі, хто цей Джим Кірк? Здається, мені траплялося його прізвище...  
\- Ти маєш рацію, це син Джорджа, що був старпомом на «Ентерпрайзі» при Ейприлові, до того, як ти прийняв командування. Джордж зник безвісти у дослідницькій місії. А тепер ось його син Джим - найперспективніший кадет свого курсу. На мій погляд, ініціативний і талановитий хлопець. Хіба що трохи самовпевнений - від того, мабуть, що йому повсякчас страшенно щастить...  
\- Ну, тут це йому не допоможе. Я пам'ятаю, як провалився із розгромним рахунком... Це ж «Кобаяші-Мару».  
\- Авжеж.  
\- Добре, я згоден, можеш на мене розраховувати. Дуже цікаво дізнатися, що у цих хлопців у головах. До речі, хочу придивитися до твоїх “пташенят”-випускників. Для далеких місій мені знадобиться більший екіпаж, особливо це стосується наукового підрозділу.  
\- Тоді до зустрічі.  
\- Щасти тобі. Кінець зв'язку .  
\- Це все, сер? - милий голосок зв'язкової привів адмірала Мелорі до тями.  
\- Ні. Тепер з'єднай-но мене із Соколовим та Гарровіком...

*******

Можливо, коли-небудь виникне нагода проводити такі тести безпосередньо на кораблях та використовувати інженерний відсік та інші корабельні служби, але поки це був лише “місток”, тренажер, покликаний максимально точно зімітувати хаос на борту вмираючого космічного корабля. А в тому, що цей “корабель” у черговий раз сьогодні загине, майже ні в кого не викликало сумнівів.  
Майже.  
Спок зайняв вигідну для спостереження за подіями “на містку” позицію у верхній галереї. Він не міг не прийти.  
Доки спостерігав, як Джим швидко цілує в щоку молоденьку дівчину-техніка, вулканець зрозумів, що програму симулятора вже змінено.  
За традицією команда “корабля”-тренажера сама давала йому ім'я. Ім'ям корабля Кірка був «Талан». Спок вважав назву занадто... зухвалою.  
Втім...  
Вулканець встиг взнати Джима Кірка досить добре, щоб зрозуміти, що для самовпевненості у цієї ще зовсім молодої людини були вагомі підстави. Амбіції Джима надихала не лишень сумнозвісне людське “везіння”, але і гострий розум, схильність до нестандартних рішень, не передбачених тезами класичної тактики, тобто такими, яких аж ніяк не очікує супротивник. Окрім цього в Джима були безсумнівні командирські здібності, готовність нести відповідальність не лише за себе та розвинене почуття справедливості... Те, що й самому Джимові інколи була потрібна допомога... На те у капітанів і була своя команда.  
У цей час члени Джимової “команди” займали свої місця за робочими станціями. Пілот. Навігатор. Офіцер зв'язку. Науковий офіцер. Офіцер з озброєння. Нарешті Джим Кірк зайняв своє крісло - крісло капітана. Спок спімав себе на думці, що бажав би бути зараз там, унизу, пройти цей тест разом із Джимом .  
\- SOS, SOS. Це «Кобаяші-Мару», дванадцять парсеків від Альтаїра VI... «Кобаяші-Мару», транспортний корабель третього класу, команда - вісімдесят одна людина, триста пасажирів... Втрачаємо енергію. Системи життєзабезпечення... Пробоїна у корпусі корабля, багато постраждалих. Сектор десять... У нас закінчується кисень, ви можете прийти на допомогу? Сектор тринадцять...  
Зацікавлені спостерігачі вишикувалися у галереї, що була прибудована над симулятором містка. Комісія оцінювала ситуацію загалом, техніки метушилися навколо обслуговуючої апаратури тренажера і дублюючих екранів, відстежуючи дії кадетів за робочими станціями. І всі ці люди поступово починали розуміти, що перебіг іспиту сьогодні іде врозріз зі звичайним сценарієм.  
Проте найбільш здивованим був той зі спостерігачів, хто достеменно знав, який відсоток цього успіху був штучним. Так, сама можливість перемоги була закладена написаною Споком програмою, але ця перемога, все ж, безсумнівно, належала Джимові Кірку.  
Кірк почав із того, що розпорядився направити до Нейтральної Зони найшвидший з доступних автоматичних зондів, максимально озброївши його та запрограмувавши влаштувати відволікаючий маневр - організувати збурення простору, використавши весь бойовий запас зонда разом. Та й сам Кірк не став відсиджуватися в просторі Федерації.  
Джим не дарма до посиніння відпрацьовував на бібліотечному комп'ютері евакуацію пасажирів з аварійного транспортника. Цього разу завдяки тому, що для евакуації був задіяний не тільки телепортатор, а й шатли, уся операція зайняла лічені хвилини, і корабель Кірка встиг зустріти патруль Клінгонської ескадри з розгорнутими щитами.  
А кілька хвилин, що він собі виграв через оману із зондом та чітко продуману організацію евакуації пасажирів, Кірк витратив на марний, з точки зору Спока, опис ситуації капітанові підбитого транспортника.  
«Талан» був вже в оточенні Клінгонської ескадри, з їхнього флагману передавали вимогу опустити щити і загрозу відкрити у разі непокори вогонь на знищення. До найостаннішої хвилини Спок не розумів, яким чином Кірк планує відвести свій корабель. До того моменту, коли спотворений перешкодами голос капітана «Кобаяші-Мару» вимовив: «Сподіваюся, ви виправдаєте своє славне ім'я, «Талан». З Богом, а ми зробимо все можливе» .  
І «Кобаяші-Мару» в останньому зусиллі своїх пошкоджених систем повернувся назустріч ескадрі. Він закрив «Талан» від прямої атаки, ненадовго, але затримав переслідувачів, а фінальним акордом став вибух генератора транспортника, що перетворив його на хмару газу та дрібних уламків, зачепивши ними клінгонські кораблі, що у запалі погоні нерозважливо наблизилися на небезпечну відстань.  
Спок через плече техніка поглянув на статистичну інформацію симулятора. Інформація ця неможливо та нелогічно свідчила про те, що вісімнадцять осіб з екіпажу «Кобаяші-Мару» на чолі з капітаном залишилися на транспортнику і загинули, прикриваючи відступ «Талану» Кірка.  
Капітани Пайк і Гарровік, що спостерігали зараз ту ж інформацію на своїх екранах, значуще поглянули один на одного.  
\- Ну і як тобі “середньостатистичний” капітан транспортника «Кобаяші-Мару»?  
\- Я б зробив на його місці те саме, а ти хіба ні?  
\- Так... Цей комп'ютер непогано нас знає, га, Крісе?  
Капітан Пайк ствердно хитнув головою, не відриваючи замислених очей від того, що відбувалося на “містку”.  
А «Талан» під командуванням кадета-капітана Кірка тим часом безпечно проминув Нейтральну Зону та повернувся у простір Федерації без будь-яких пошкоджень, з врятованими цивільними пасажирами та більшістю екіпажу «Кобаяші-Мару» - завдяки вмілим діям Кірка та самопожертві капітана транспортника.  
І тепер перший стажер-капітан, що склав тест «Кобаяші Мару», приймав захоплені вітання від свого дивом вцілівшого екіпажу та глядачів з галереї.  
Члени комісії застигли, немов зачаровані, доки адмірал Мелорі не виразив загальну думку:  
\- Та це ж... Він же... Не може бути, щоб він...  
\- Виграв, сер?  
Безневинне зауваження кремезного техніка з шотландською говіркою як громом вдарило членів комісії.  
Адмірал Мелорі підкликав офіцера, що відповідав за комп'ютерну систему тренажеру.  
\- Що відбулося, Еде?  
\- Адмірал, ми перевірили програму. Імовірнісна модель була... змінена. Ми знайшли сліди проникнення в систему, але справа у тому, що програма була змінена не самим комп'ютером. Він виправив те, що вважав за помилку в ймовірнісній моделі - принципову неможливість домогтися необхідного результату в тесті. І ця програма-”троян”... вона дуже складна. Вона практично знищила себе, виконавши свою місію, ба навіть те, що залишилося... Навряд чи кадет здатен на таке, сер...  
\- З оглялу на те, який кадет... - адмірал уважно оглянув команду Кірка на “містку” внизу, а потім і галерею. - Еге ж...  
Адмірал насупився, коли знайшов того кого шукав, а потім перевів погляд на капітанів, що раділи перемозі талановитого кадета.  
Ідея «Кобаяші-Мару» належала не адміралу Мелорі. Цим тестом вже протягом десь двадцяти років перевіряли здатність майбутніх капітанів приймати неминучу поразку. Капітанам та викладачам Академії, що увійшли до складу комісії, було, звичайно, відомо, що цей тест не був реальним тактичним завданням, проте вони ставилися до нього дуже двозначно, добре пам'ятаючи власні спроби його подолання.  
\- Гаразд, - адмірал поклав руку на плече техніку. - Поки нічого не робіть. Виправлення, внесені комп'ютером, частково є вірними. Зі зламом системи ми розберемося пізніше.  
Крістофер Пайк промовив до адмірала:  
\- І все ж талан спіткав цього хлопця.  
\- Та он де цей його “талан”, підпирає стіну.  
Капітан простежив за поглядом адмірала. Висока, трохи сутула фігура на оглядовій галереї...  
\- Що? Вулканець? Ти хочеш сказати, що вулканець замішаний у зламі програми тренажеру? Не сміши мене.  
\- Я знаю, про що говорю, Крісе. У цьому закладі зовсім небагато знайдеться курсантів, здатних на створення такої програми, і лише один із них зараз є в цій залі. До того ж, наскільки мені відомо, вони з кадетом Кірком друзі.  
\- Не мав гадки, що вулканці дозволяють землянам з собою “дружити”. Зазвичай вони досить зверхньо на нас дивляться. Але якщо ти правий... Тоді краще б нам побалакати із ними обома. До речі, скільки Кірку до випуску?  
\- Два роки.  
\- Шкода. А цьому комп'ютерному генію?  
\- Рік.  
\- Чудово. Я залишу вам запит на цього хлопця. Мені потрібен тямущий науковий офіцер. Я наглядатиму за ним.  
\- Він не найпростіша людина в спілкуванні, Крісе.  
\- Думаю, він багато на що здатний... Ось побачиш, років через десять ці хлопці перевершать нас.  
\- Що ж, це означатиме, що ми добре їх навчили, вірно?  
\- Так... Ну, то що ти маєш намір чинити? Якщо ми тут оцінюємо саме тактику і поведінку в бойовій ситуації, то особисто мої оцінки будуть найвищими. Це був до біса складний сценарій, і хлопці там унизу впоралися на “відмінно”.  
Адмірал Мелорі замислено споглядав галасливу радість кадетського “екіпажу”.  
\- Я думаю, нам треба вислухати пояснення “капітана” Кірка, а потім як слід обміркувати - покарати його, або нагородити...

*******

\- Ваші дії на містку були бездоганними, _капітане_ Кірк.  
Якби тон, яким було проголошено ці слова, відповідав їх змісту, Джим відчув би справжню втіху. Та ж, зрештою, він знав, на що ішов. Адмірал Мелорі колись був другом Джимового батька, але ні на які потурання Кірк не розраховував.  
\- Перед винесенням комісією рішення пройдіть до нарадчої кімнати, ми повинні поставити вам декілька запитань по вашій... тактиці. Ваша команда може зачекати на вас тут.  
У нарадчій кімнаті Кірк зупинився перед членами комісії, що зайняли свої фотелі, чекаючи на звинувачення. У нього вже були готові усі відповіді, і він не опускав очей долу. Адмірал Мелорі не став затягувати розгляд:  
\- Ми проаналізували зміни, які ви внесли в програму тестування. На вашу користь ніщо, окрім ймовірнісної моделі, цими змінами порушено не було. Але це все одно не виправдовує вашого порушення.  
\- Я лише виправив помилку у програмі, сер. Метою іспиту було зберегти свій корабель і при нагоді врятувати пасажирів «Кобаяші-Мару», що за заданої імовірнісної моделі було неможливо зробити.  
Адмірал Мелорі на секунду заплющив очі, намагаючись перебороти роздратування.  
\- Я вдруге запитаю: ви усвідомлюєте, що відповідальні за порушення встановлених правил?  
\- Так, сер.  
\- Ви розумієте, що у кожної навчальної програми, у кожного тесту Академії є своя певна мета?  
\- Так, сер. Мета цього тесту була заявлена як «Вжити всі необхідні дії для того, щоб не допустити захоплення корабля ворожими силами, при цьому намагаючись звести до мінімуму число потенційних жертв інциденту». Я був змушений вдатися до того способу, який би дозволив мені це зробити.  
\- Ця програма-”троян” ваша?  
\- За використання цієї програми несу відповідальність тільки я. Ніхто із тих, хто проходив зі мною тест, не знав про її існування.  
\- Ми... повідомимо вас, коли приймемо рішення, кадете Кірк. Почекайте разом зі своєю “командою” в залі, будь-ласка.  
Джим вийшов із нарадчої кімнати абсолютно спустошеним. Він зробив усе, що міг. Сама думка позмагатися з системою тестування і правилами керівництва Академії наразі не здавалася йому такою вже й блискучою.  
Його команда, що не підозрювала про усі підводні камені, дошкуляла йому питаннями, знемагаючи у нетерплячці:  
\- Про що вони тебе питали, Джиме? Чого вони там так довго радяться? Це ж безперечна чиста перемога!  
Кремезний технік-шотландець, який відповідав за систему тренажеру, теж підійшов, щоб схвально грюкнути Кірка по плечу.  
\- Я чотири роки ставив на те, що хто-небудь пройде цей тест. Хлопче, завдяки тобі я неабияк виграв! Тобі хоча б вісімнадцять є? Якось пригощу тебе справжнім віскі, а не тієї бурдою, яку п'ють кадети!  
Кілька хвилин потому до команди переможців підійшов і Спок .  
\- Прийми мої вітання, Джиме. Мушу визнати, що твоє передбачення розвитку подій є вражаючим. Звідки ти знав, що капітан «Кобаяші Мару» вчинить саме так?  
Кірк сумно посміхнувся:  
\- У мене була така ж інформація про капітана і команду «Кобаяші-Мару», що й у комп'ютера - короткі довідки з особистих справ екіпажу, послужні списки. Комп'ютер спирався на цілком реальні психологічні профілі. Нехай вони були всього лише запрограмованими, проте через потужності цієї системи вони стали майже досконалими симуляціями особистостей. Записи в особовій справі капітана «Кобаяші Мару» чітко вказували на те, що він найсамовідданіша людина. Його команда прослужила з ним на цьому транспортнику десять років. Коли я описав їм ситуацію - те, що ми можемо забрати з їхнього борту пасажирів, але не встигнемо відійти, капітан сам запропонував прикрити нас, і команда його підтримала. Частина екіпажу залишилася з ним на транспортнику, прикривати наш відступ. Ніхто із тих, хто проходив цей бісовий тест раніше, не давав команді «Кобаяші-Мару» такого шансу. Тож сьогодні в цьому інциденті справжні герої вони, а не я.  
\- Джиме, а якби на той час капітан транспортника вже був мертвим?  
\- Тоді б я сам телепортувався до них і забезпечив прикриття свого корабля. Цікаво, чи зарахували б мені «Кобаяші-Мару» по смерті?..  
Спок хотів було на це відповісти, але тієї ж миті двері нарадчої кімнати відкрилися, і секретар комісії оголосив її рішення: тест команді кадетів визнаний зарахованим, ефективність дій кожного на власному посту буде оцінена окремо, але всі бали вельми високі. А “капітан” команди корабля-тренажера отримує окрему подяку... За оригінальність мислення.

*******

Описати настрій Джима будь-яким простим епітетом на кшталт “радісний” було неможливо. Це був тріумф, і Кірк тільки зараз почав це розуміти. Кожен курсант, що зустрічав його дорогою до корпусів гуртожитку вважав своїм обов'язком привітатися із ним та перекинутися парою слів або скласти свої вітання. Як новина про підкорення неприступної вершини встигла облетіти Академію так швидко - залишалося загадкою.  
Спок мовчки йшов поруч із Джимом та аналізував події дня.  
\- Джиме, можу я поставити тобі ще одне питання стосовно сьогоднішнього іспиту?  
\- Звичайно, шквар! Я мав на увазі - задавай.  
\- Чому ти настільки нерозважливо наблизився до транспортника? Незважаючи на внесені до програми зміни, згідно з середньостатистичною імовірністю це _могла_ бути пастка.  
\- Я не мав права на гаяння часу. Мені довелося покластися на інтуїцію.  
Спок заломив брову. Вкрай захоплююча суперечка про право на існування інтуїтивного підходу з вагомим підкріпленням логічних обґрунтовуваннь була перервана черговими вітаннями. Сяючий Джим пообіцяв двом симпатичним кадеткам трохи пізніше обов'язково розповісти про свою перемогу докладніше і провадив далі свій шлях.  
\- До речі, Спок, дякую, що прийшов підтримати мене. Можливо, тобі не варто було, але... я радий був тебе там побачити. А де ти був, доки ми чекали на оголошення результатів?  
\- Я розмовляв з капітаном Пайком.  
\- З членом комісії?! Про що він питав тебе?!  
\- Про мою участь у зламі програми симулятора .  
\- Що-о?! Не може бути. Ніхто не міг знати! Я нікому не казав...  
Спок незворушно зупинив зливу виправдань:  
\- Я знаю, Джиме. Вважаю, моя робота промовляла сама за себе.  
\- Так, від скромності ти не помреш... І ти все Пайку підтвердив? Ти міг просто сказати «ні», я ж все брав на себе!  
\- Я не міг сказати «ні», тому що це було б неправдою.  
\- От дідько... Вони усно винесли мені догану і видали письмову подяку. А що сказали тобі ?  
\- Те ж догана на словах... А крім того, капітан Пайк повідомив мені, що має намір написати запит на моє зарахування до екіпажу «Ентерпрайзу» після закінчення терміну мого навчання.  
\- На «Ентерпрайз»?! Тебе призначать на «Ентерпрайз»?! Корабель галактичного класу, найвіддаленіші місії... За вдалий злам тренажера?!  
Джим зігнувся від реготу, більше не в змозі розмовляти. Лишень кілька хвилин потому він нарешті зміг поглянути у незворушне обличчя вулканця, із яким той перечікував Джимів напад веселощів.  
\- Пішли, вип'ємо за капітана Семерецького.  
\- За кого?  
\- За капітана славного транспортника «Кобаяші-Мару», Йоджі Семерецького.  
Спок хотів відзначити, що шанувати пам'ять неіснуючого капітана - дуже нелогічний вчинок, але сказав тільки:  
\- Я не вживаю напоїв, які містять алкоголь... Але я вважаю, що можу вшанувати пам'ять капітана Семерецького, якщо вип’ю води.

**КІНЕЦЬ**


End file.
